An individual backpacking in the wilderness may wish to carry a holster on the hip or around the waist in a comfortable and accessible manner. A holster may be used to carry a firearm, a camera, or other device. There does not presently exist a device that allows an individual wearing a camping or framed backpack with a padded waist belt to also carry a holster on the hip or around the waist without interfering with the backpack waist belt.